Karaoke Night
by Whiplash3245
Summary: Finally, it is revealed why Snape tried to get MWPP expelled!! ...yea, ok, so he hated them before, but now he has a reason...sorta..... from Snape's POV. sorta..R&R please!


Severus Snape snuck into The Three Broomsticks, looking apprehensively around him to see if James and his groupies were around

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to J.K. Rowling. Songs are copyrighted by First Wives Club (the movie) and Boyzone respectively.

Severus Snape snuck into The Three Broomsticks, looking apprehensively around him to see if James and his groupies were around. Satisfied that they weren't, he turned to Madam Rosmerta.

"Is it tonight?" he hissed, keeping his voice down.

"Pardon Severus? Is what tonight?" came the innocent reply.

"_You_ know!" 

"Oh. Oh! Yes, it is tonight. Why, whatever is wrong, Severus?" now Madam Rosmerta sounded slightly confused.

"Have you got the machine ready?"  
"Yes…it's already on the stage…."

"Good." Severus stripped off his robe, leaving him wearing …

A tight green T-shirt, and tight black jeans.

Madam Rosmerta looked appraisingly at him. Surprisingly enough, he actually looked good in those clothes. "Why, Severus. You look marvelous!"  
A faint tinge of red stained Severus' face, and he looked away. "I'll be in the back room, like usual. Call me when you start, ok?"

Madam Rosmerta nodded, and he disappeared. 

She was confused. Once a week, he came here before the other Hogwarts students came, mostly every Saturday. And each time he was terrified of being seen. Madam Rosmerta didn't understand why not. Severus really was quite the karaoke singer; he had a good voice and sang anything that came up on the screen. There had been that one time when he had refused, and no one had blamed him. The notes the Sarah Brightman reached were way up there for a male teenager whose voice was in the process of breaking. That had been the only night that he had refused to sing anything, and the next week his voice had gone completely. Gone was the sweet, pure high little boy's voice that sang adult songs, both happy and sad. In it's place, however, you had a proper male singer's voice-sort of like a … teenage Paul Brandt. He could reach any pitch now as well, just not the tip top high ones. 

Madam Rosmerta shook her head, slightly confused. Then, seeing a new customer, she went to go and take his order. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James peeked around. There was Madam Rosmerta, and a few customers. Snape was nowhere in sight. He grinned. He just loved his, oh, so persuasive grins. Coupled with Sirius' also charming grin, Remus' big eyes pleadingly looking at Professor McGonagall, and Peter just looking…well, pathetic, they had managed to persuade Professor McGonagall for the often asked for, and rarely given treat of being dismissed early so they could go to Hogsmeade. The Potions master, Professor Blain, was notably favourable towards Slytherins, and had let Snape disappear a little earlier. But now, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were going to find him. This wasn't the first time he had been let out early, but it was the first time they had managed to get McGonagall to agree. 

Motioning to Sirius and Remus to follow him, they slipped into The Three Broomsticks, and found a table at the very back, in the darkest corner they could find. They had no chance of catching Snape if he knew they were there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Madam Rosmerta noticed them sneak in, but thought nothing of it. Looking at her wristclock, she made her way into the backroom where Severus was. 

"Ready, Severus?"

He nodded. His heart was racing. This, this is what he lived for. The singing, the crowd in front of the stage, applauding loudly each time he finished a song, the fans, the fan _girls_-

"Severus! Snap out of it!"

He looked up. Madam Rosmerta was watching him.

"Right. I'll go announce the first song, and then you come out and sing it, ok? And then others can take their turn."

"But-" Severus tried to cut in. He wanted center stage for the whole night!

Madam Rosmerta just shook her head warningly and left the room.

Severus took a deep breath. The joy of his week, the only joy, was coming up soon. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Madam Rosmerta made her way to the little wooden steps leading up to the makeshift stage. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hags and orgs, trolls and goblins-" She paused. "And everyone else out there, welcome to our Karaoke Night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Karaoke Night? What does that have to do with Snape?"

"Shut up, Peter!" hissed Sirius. There was an evil glint in his eye. 

"Hey Sirius, after the first arranged singer goes, you wanna try a song?"

"Sure. A muggle boyband. You and me, buddy. And Remus."

"Nuh uh uh! I'm not singing up there, Sirius!"  
"Aww, c'mon, Remus!"

"Shut up guys. She's announcing the singer."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"People and creatures," she gave up with trying to include all magical things in her welcoming sentence. "The Karaoke machine is choosing what song to play now."

There was silence for a few seconds, before the machine emitted a long, loud "Bong!"

"And the song is … 'You don't own me', originally by Leslie Gore! And please welcome the singer, our current favourite singer from Hogwarts, Mr Severus Snape!"

Severus stepped up onto the stage. He could hear muffled whispers and giggles from the back corner, but it was too dark to see who they were. He looked down, quickly trying to find what those things could be laughing at him about. He was brought back to attention by Madam Rosmerta.

"Severus!" she hissed, and he turned and took the microphone from her. 

"Do you need the lyrics tonight?" She sounded doubtful. He never needed lyrics. Unless the machine chose a muggle song, he knew all the words. 

He shook his head slowly, a faint tinge of red spreading across his face. 

She didn't comment, and, clapping her hands for the audience to follow, backed off the stage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The music started, and Severus closed his eyes, blocking out everything but the music. Then the back up singers' voice started coming from the machine. He was ready. He opened his eyes.

"_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys"_

There were some more slight sniggers at this, and Severus just closed his eyes and started pacing across the stage, really getting into the swing of things.

"And don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display"

He was insulted by the way the original singer's husband had treated her. He wasn't made to be owned, damnit!

"'Cause, you don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down   
'Cause I'll never stay"

The high point of the song was coming up now. While the background singers were singing "Shoodoobadababashooboobababababa…" he took a deep breath, getting himself all fired up with disdain for this lover.

"I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So, just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way that I want  
To say and do whatever I please  
  
And, don't tell me what to do, yeah  
Don't, don't you tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display"

He started to calm down now. The song was slowing down slightly, but he was still seething with riteous indigniation.

"I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So, just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you  
  
I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way that I want  
To say and do whatever I please  
  
And, don't tell me what to do, yeah  
Don't, don't you tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display"  
  


He breathed deeper as the song came toe a halt, the background singers still "shoobabababababa"ing in the fading music.

He took his bow to the thunderous crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"Wow. Who knew Snape could sing like that…" breathed Peter. He was jealous and slightly in awe. He wanted to be just like Snape, just because he could sing…

"Shush. Madam Rosmerta is asking for the next singer." Sirius stood up and walked into the lighted area of The Three Broomsticks. Snape's face stiffened with recognition, and a certain loathing of being detected.

"Would anyone else like a go?" Madam Rosmerta was asking.

"Yes Ma'am. James, Remus and I. But we want to do a muggle boyband song."

The crowd jeered. This should be fun. 

Remus and James came to stand next to Sirius. 

"Why, of course. Any particular one?" asked Madam Rosmerta, slowly pushing Severus off the stage and turning to the machine to program in the song.

Sirius turned to James. "Any ideas?"

"Why would I have any ideas about a muggle song to sing?"

"Well, Lily's a muggle witch, isn't she?"

James flushed red. "That's none of your damn-"

"I know one!" cut in Remus.

They both turned to look at him, first in awe, then in suspicion.

"Ok. What's it called?

"It's by Boyzone and it's called 'You needed me.'" Remus blushed at the stares he received. "My mother listened to them…" He trailed off, and James and Sirius stares instantly turned to sympathy and they turned to Madam Rosmerta, who was programming the machine.

They waited for the loud "Bing!" and then got up on stage. "Um….can we have the lyrics?"

Madam Rosmerta smiled and nodded, waving her wand, and the first line appeared in the air in front of them, visible to them only. Then she turned and walked off the stage.

"Remember guys," stage whispered Sirius, as the music started to play. "We have to be better than Snape."

"But Sirius, you can't sing."

"So we'll make it funny."

They nodded obediently, not willing to get caught up in Sirius' competitive spirit, but finding it enveloping them anyway. 

"_I cried a tear_

_You wiped it dry_

_I was confused_

_You cleared my mind_

_I sold my soul_

_You bought it back for me_

_And held the earth_

_You gave me dignity_

Somehow you needed me" 

Sirius mock cried, trudging around the stage. Remus and James watched him in awe until he turned to them with a savage glare. They immediately joined in.

_"__You gave me strength_

_To stand alone again_

_To face the world_

_Out on my own again_

_You put me high_

_Upon a pedestal_

_So high that I could almost see eternity_

_You needed me_

_You needed me"_

Remus' and James' mutual good voice blended well together, and Sirius, knowing when he was beaten, settled merely for the mild backgrounds and for acting out the song.

_"I can't believe it's you_

_I can't believe it's you_

_I needed you_

_And you were there_

_And I'll never leave, why should I leave?_

_I needed you_

_I finally found someone who really cares_

_(You needed me)"_

Sirius was on his knees, fake tears pouring from his eyes as he hugged James' legs. James kicked him off, singing with difficulty, laughter threatening to come up at Sirius' behaviour. Remus, noticing this, took over, leaving James to surrender to the silent mirth shaking him.

_"You held my hand_

_It was cold_

_And I was lost_

_You took me home_

_You gave me love_

_That I was at the end_

_I turned my life_

_Back into truth again _

_You even called me 'friend'"_

At this verse, Remus started to tear up. James, quickly recovering, and kicking at the sobbing, crawling, oddly deflated looking Sirius, took over, hoping that the song was almost over.

_"You gave me strength_

_To stand alone again_

_To face the world_

_Out on my own again_

_You put me high_

_Upon a pedestal_

_So high that I could almost see eternity"_

T this, Sirius leapt up, and held a hand to his eyes, pretending to look far far away into the distance. Under that covering, he sneered at Severus, who was staring up at them, torn between reluctant laughter and more preferable loathing. 

_"You needed me_

_You needed me_

_You needed me_

_You needed me"_

At the repeating of these lines, James turned to Remus and winked. Remus got the idea, and they sang the last two lines together, arms around each other's shoulders, that typical drunken look around them. Sirius saw this, and darted behind them, putting two bunny ears on Remus, and three on James at the last line.

_"Oh, yes, you needed me_

_You needed me."_

At the crowd's roar of laughter, and spontaneous thunderous applause, Sirius turned to Remus and James, grinning happily.Then they bowed, swirling their arms for extra flourish, left right and center, before walking off the stage to go collect Peter and return to the castle.

"Thank you very much boys, that was … a novel experience. Our next singer is …"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow guys, that was fantastic!"

"We know." Sirius smirked. "How do you think we can tease Snape about this?"

Remus just sighed, and shook his head, then started to talk to Peter about boybands. Peter was rather interested.

"Hey James? What should we do to Snape?" Sirius turned to his best friend, who currently had a far away, dreamy look on his face. "James? Yoohoo, Jamesee-Poo!"

James didn't seem to hear him. He just took off running towards the castle, dashing past Remus and Peter. 

Sirius came up to Remus. "What's got him in such a rush?"

Remus smirked. "More like, who."

Sirius nodded, grinning. "Yea. How can we tease James about Lily now?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape watched them disappear over the hill in disgust. He would get them back. They had stolen his spotlight, and taken what love he had for karaoke, just sucked it up. Black had ruined karaoke for him with his ridiculously stupid act. And while James and Remus sort of had nice voices, they hadn't stopped Black from it. It was all James' fault, he was sure. James who suggested it. Vowing to get revenge, he curiously thought of when he had seen them disappear. Sometimes it was on his way back from Karaoke Night that he saw them, just three of them sneaking down Hogwarts grounds. 

Smiling thinly to himself, he pulled on his robes and cloak, and made his way back up to the castle, mildly wondering if he could get them expelled for that with the air of a reckless sort of vengeance. 

AN: ….I'm speechless. This was meant to be a plain little songfic and it turned into …this O.o;

Anyway, whatever it turned out as, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! 

Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^

_ _

_ _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
